Love will find a way
by Matrix234
Summary: Just a little drabble from Daniels POV. Set post season 10 on one of the 'special missions' that Jack goes on. I have no beta so any mistakes are mine. R R please and be nice, its my first one. J/S as ever.


**Love will find a way**

**Summary:** Just a little drabble on a planet somewhere from Daniel's POV

**Warning:** Just your basic spoilers for season 1-10, no major plots, maybe a bit of detail of Grace and Paradice lost

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, and if I ever do I know I will be dreaming

**Pairing: **Jack/Sam as always 3

Some people have asked me whether it is wrong or right to watch and do nothing. Seeing subtle signs and yet holding back. I watch them, knowing that no matter how hard they try, no matter how many battles they fight; there is always a bigger one around the corner. It could be quiet comical, if it wasn't so serious. I often wonder if we are cursed.

We get out of tough scrapes all the time, survive (most of the time anyway) through sheer dumb luck and help from allies more powerful than us. Every time we defeat an enemy a more powerful one shows up.

First there was Ra who was far from easy, on the contrary it was damn hard, but we (I mean to say Jack) killed him. Although, only to be replaced by Apophis. Then Sokar, the Replicators, Apophis -again, Anubis, Baal and my personal favourite the Ore.

It seems as though we traded off. We survive and in return the people who make it happen cannot be truly happy. But through it all, no matter how bad it gets they are with each other. Keeping each other strong without appearing to, being close without being together, being supportive without crossing an invisible line.

Recently, a number of alternate SG-1s came through the gate. Unbeknown to anyone I conducted my own survey, and it only went to prove that I was right. Out of the teams that came through, 90 had seen and known about the subtle signals. Over 80 had acted on them.

I cannot help but wonder, as I sit here over the latest set of 'rocks' on P3X-589, what the future could hold for them. The unsung heroes of earth, no hero, whether from Greek or Norse mythology can credit themselves with such a feat. Yet, they refuse to bend the rules by which they so rigidly stick in favour of personal happiness.

I don't think I could be so strong. I could not deny my feelings for over 10 years. Each scared in their own way of what the other thinks and feels. Yet the solution to their problems lays in the problem which they both have, communication.

Bent over the newest collection of artefacts they think I cannot see them. But I see more then they know. The way he pulls her log closer to the fire then his own, gives her just that little bit more food then he has himself. The way that, over the years, the level of scientific terms she uses around him has gone down and she pitches her tent a little closer to his then regulations state.

The way he watches every move she makes, follows her with his raptor like gaze even when they are alone in the base. He wasn't lying before, when the Za'tarc tests proved he would rather die himself, then lose her, and I'm fairly certain, if the roles were reversed, she would do the same.

She would not give up on him, on Edora or on the Moon. I have never seen her as stressed. Facing what we face, doing what we do, is as far from a 5 break as I can think, but she has never lost control until then. He was the same when she was trapped on the Prometheus. He was low after Charlie, damn right suicidal, and he was close to that again.

Even now, under cover of darkness, me with textbook after textbook open at an ancient language the pair will never understand, her laughing, something which she only seems to do around him, him telling jokes, not any jokes, jokes that intentionally make her laugh, Teal'c patrolling the area.

The fire is going unnoticed, he just stares at her, she meets his eyes with confident resolve. Both so close yet so far apart. She moves closer to him in the cold night air, he just smiles as though it is perfectly natural behaviour.

"It is better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all" I can't say I have always agreed with that, and now, sitting watching the two, I know at last that it is false. I know, with as much confidence as I can have that if either lost the other they could not go on. They would push themselves to live, but it would be a half life.

To never have loved would have been better, at least for them. He never joins us on missions anymore, something I miss, though will never tell him. The security of having the best watch out backs is comforting, and I know she appreciates it as well.

So to answer the question: no it isn't wrong. For I know, as he touches her hand to reach over to grab his canteen and she doesn't flinch or pull away, that love will find a way.

Through curses and fate, through stubbornness and bad timing on the part of the galaxy, love will find a way. No matter which planet they are on when it happens. And I can only hope that I am there when it finally does.


End file.
